Spooky Decision
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: Sally is stuck between two great boys, Adam or Watch. Based on the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay, so this is my new story on Spooksville! I just started watching this show a few days ago, and I'm on episode 11! I just watched episode 10 and Sally kissed both Adam _and_ Watch! So I thought I'd make a story on their relationship since there really aren't many kisses between them! I also hope they'd work on Season 2! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Spooky Decision**

 **Chapter One**

 **Sally's POV**

Uggh, I am SO tired. I just got done fighting a No-One named Tira, and I'm pretty over it. Okay, yeah, I know.

I finally got to kiss Adam! Yay! That's the good part. But I kind of also kissed Watch...yeah, I know what you're thinking.

I didn't mean it that way, I mean, I'm not after TWO boys, but they are both special in their own way...and, did I also mention I need to choose ONE to date.

Just great…

Oh that rhymed!

Anyways,I was at my house and I wanted to be alone from all the creepiness and...kissy-ness? that was going on around here.

"Honey, your friends are here!" I heard my Mom shout to my room.

I didn't want to see them right now! I just wanted to leave. But as a nice person, I let them stay. The door to my room opened and closed before I knew it, and in walked adam and Watch.

"So, Watch told me a secret," Adam smirked.

"And what is that secret? C'mon, we're all friends here, am I right?" I asked him, smiling flirtatiously.

Adam chuckled and then FINALLY SPOKE.

"Number One, Ann is visiting an old "witchy" family member so she won't be here for two weeks, and Watch told me that you kissed me."

"Watch!" I whispered, slapping him on the head gently.

"Ow…," He retreated, backing away from me.

Yeah, I know, I'm intimidating like that. I smiled at him as I turned back to Adam.

"Yeah it happened. I was just trying to save you," I said, trying to act cool.

But on the inside, eeek! I kissed him. I kissed him and he didn't know! Yay!

I am literally the happiest girl right now, literally. I smirked as he continued his little remark.

"And I wanted to thank you for that."

He hugged me and stepped back letting Watch speak.

"Yeah, and he already knew. So, jeez Sally...but thanks for the mistletoe kiss I guess?" He smiled nervously and rubbed his hand while looking at me, blushing.

"Aww, anytime…," I joked, cooing in a baby voice.

"Alright. We have a new mystery to solve anyways. Adam and I saw a pretty cool woven leaf necklace, and we had it analyzed. Basically, to put it in a way you will understand…," He paused as I stuck my tongue out at him, then sighed and continued on. "These dwarves are transporting from a fairytale realm, and they want to wipe out Springville. We need to get on the case."

"Well," I smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooky Decision**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Sally's POV**

"Wow, who knew we could have gotten rid of them with the Spell Herb?" I told Watch.

"Um, everyone but you knew. Ann even knew!" Watch replied.

"Yeah because she's a witch," I smiled sarcastically.

But what really got to me was what Adam did today.

We threw the herbs onto the dwarves and the Ruler of the Dwarves, and they went back into their magical fairy land, tale portal, whatever!

Adam was so happy, he pecked my lips in excitement!

Okay, being a girl and all (which most people think I am not, just to make things clear) I am extremely happy over this because, as you all know, Adam Freeman is my lifelong partner in crime, or as people call it nowadays, my CRUSH.

It's just that whenever I think of him I blush, ALL. THE. TIME!

Watch looked at Adam with an angry dominant look in his eye, and to be honest it didn't creep me out but it was just...weird…..

We went to Watch's house tonight for a sleepover, since his parents would be out and he is too scared to be in his house by himself.

"Hey, guys! Set up your stuff!" Watch smiled.

"Yeah, I'll sleep right here," I said, putting my sleeping bag in the bathroom five feet from his room.

Adam set his sleeping bag up in Watch's room as Watch grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room.

"Listen, I love you, like not in a friendly affectionate way, but more in a girlfriend boyfriend affectionate way," Watch explained. "And I think Adam loves you like that as well."

 _Sorry for that very short chapter, I'll update my other stories on my other account xChuuGaEulx_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is chapter 3! Yayyy! I'm updating my other stories on my other account as well, so I would be very happy if you checked them out! On with the story!

 **Spooky Decision**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Sally's POV**

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked him.

Watch smiled at me and caressed my cheek. I blushed as he started to turn red, too. Wow, Watch told me that so suddenly, how could I answer!?

"Hey guys, come back in!" Adam interrupted. Watch glared at him as I nodded quickly and returned into Watch's room.

Okay, I know you guys might be thinking, why are you having a sleepover with your best guy friends anyways? Well, Watch and I are really close, and I never knew he these...um, feelings for me which is a little gross but maybe I kind of like it?

"Okay, let's watch a movie," I suggested just to break the tension.

Adam nodded and smiled, as I turned on the TV. Lucky for us, Dracula was on. In Spooksville, they always play these kind of movies….

All of a sudden, we heard a noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone was whispering.

"Hey, what's that noise?" I asked the boys as they turned towards me.

"Probably just the wind," Adam said as Watch shook his head.

"Nothing's 'just the wind' in Spooksville….," Watch stated.

 _Okay guys this is chapter 3, sorry it's so short! I thought this was a good place to end it, and I'll try to make chapter 4 a romantic chapter. I'm gonna go watch Spooksville now and updaten my other stories. See you later!_


End file.
